


Like Flaws in a Diamond

by SorakuFett



Series: A Normal Life [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Endgame, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: Valentine's Day, 2017. Akira Kurusu has just returned from juvenile hall, and after spending a day reuniting with the Phantom Thieves, there's still someone else who missed him dearly.





	Like Flaws in a Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the Valentine's Day event. I decided to use it to try my hand at some more smut, now with an injection of fluff, because I can't stop myself when it comes to these two.

"Tonight, you're going to listen to my needs. And I'm not gonna let you be lazy about it."

The words hung on the air as Sadayo leaned her head on Akira's shoulder. He had turned 17 while in juvie. They had previously discussed that that's the point where they would consider being together intimately. They still had to be quite careful with how they went about this, however. Their relationship was still in a legal grey area. But with him returning home to Okinawa in a few months, they weren't willing to wait for this any longer.

Akira lifted her head off his shoulder, holding her by the chin. He took off his vanity glasses to look her in the eyes. The cool gunmetal eyes of the newly ex-Phantom Thief stared back into the eyes of his lover, chocolate like the delicious treats she had brought for him. Their eyes said so much of how they felt. He would have to thank Boss and Morgana for giving them some privacy later. 

The two leaned in to kiss. This wasn't the first time they had kissed like this, but it wasn't often. It was passionate. Needy. They've waited for this day, even if the circumstances have been a little strange. Their lips both tasted of Sadayo's chocolates, as well as Akira's coffee. The sweet tastes mixed together with their own natural tastes, creating the most unique, intoxicating sensation. The world seemed to slowly melt away from them. 

Sadayo pushed back and broke the kiss, but she then scooted out of the booth, holding her hand out to Akira. Akira took off his apron, placing it with his glasses. He took her hand with a wordless smile, and she led him up to his room.

 

As they sat down on the bed, they resumed their kissing, Akira moving his hands to remove Sadayo's jacket. Their kiss was getting needier. Hungrier. Akira ran his fingers through Sadayo's hair. That beautiful brunette hair. She feels him break off the kiss, and he begins kissing down her cheek, trailing down her neck. He goes to lift her yellow sweater, grabbing it from the bottom. He stops briefly, waiting for her to tell him to keep going.

"Please..." she simply says. "I need this... I need you."

He pulls up the sweater slowly, revealing her smooth skin inch by inch. She lifted her arms, allowing him to fully remove the garment. Beneath, she wore a simple pale green bra, but it fit her well. This wasn't some tawdry affair they had. Akira looked to her before resuming his kisses, down her neck to her collarbone. He placed his hand on her breast, slowly caressing and kneading it. He moved his hand to rub her sides as his head trailed down, kissing her breast sweetly. He could hear Sadayo's staggered breath. She curled her arm around, holding the back of his head as he planted more kisses on her perfect skin.

He pulled back, running on instinct for a moment, and grabbed the bottom of his own beige v-neck sweater before stopping. He was hesitant. The last time she saw him without a shirt, in Hawaii, his body did not have the scars it now bore. Everything froze.  _What will she think when she sees them?_   _Will they disturb her? Will she be afraid?_ Sadayo noticed his trepidation, placing a hand on his knee and looking him in the eyes. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to feel like I'm pushing you into this," she told him. She was so sweet.

"It's not that. It's just... Well..."

"Is there something you don't want me to see?" she asked.

He didn't answer, which told her she was right. She leaned in closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"No matter what you might be hiding, I still love you. I don't want to pressure you, but I'd like to think I can handle whatever it is you don't want me to see. At least grant me that?"

She was right. He knew she was strong. Stronger than she often let on. And moreover, he helped give her that strength and she, his. "Alright," Akira said. He began to lift the sweater over his head, leaving him in his jeans and shoes.

 

When she saw his body, she understood why he was hesitant. He had so many scars. Big ones. Little ones.  _Are they all from his time as a Phantom Thief?_ She ventured a hand toward one particularly vicious scar, starting from his left shoulder and trailing down to just below the right side of his chest. She placed her hand against it, feeling the leathery skin, as well as his heart beating beneath. Her eyes watered. She had no idea this was what he went through. 

She looked up to him, a small amount of sorrow in her eyes. But rather than turn away, she kissed him. The kiss was heated and passionate. He wiped the small tears from her face as they kissed, moving his face to kiss lovingly on her shoulder as he undid her bra. Deft hands, experienced with picking locks, made for short work there. He pulled away to help her out of the bra, gazing at her form. They resumed their passionate kiss, his hands fervently loving her breasts, running his thumbs and fingers over her perked nipples. The two let out soft moans into each other's mouths.

When he pinched her nipples, she squeaked and broke the kiss on accident. The quick opportunity opened up for Akira to move his face down, taking her left breast into his mouth. He kissed and lapped at it. It still tasted of her, but there was a uniqueness to it he couldn't quite place. He ran his tongue around the little bud, up and down, side to side, circling around. After a bit, he switched to her other breast, not intending to neglect it. Her breath was hot on his head and neck. 

She pushed him off, situating herself on the bed on her hand and knees. With a hand on his scarred chest, she bid him to lie back as she undid his belt. With a hunger, she unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear to reveal his manhood. She gazed at it for a moment. He was bigger than she thought he'd be, certainly more than the average for someone his age. She ran her hand along it, provoking an audible reaction from him. She dared to run her tongue along it, moaning as she savored the taste. It was salty, though, having had a small bit of experience with this sort of thing, that didn't surprise her. But there was something else, something sweet that she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating.

She lifted his erection straight up, giving it a few tugs. She giggled at his reaction, as well at the small bit of precum she evoked. She took a deep breath and lowered her mouth onto his length. She wasn't able to fit it all in, so came back up, only to go back down again. Up and down, she sucked on him. Now it was Akira's turn to pant and moan. She slowly bobbed up and down his length, moaning as his precum hit her tongue. 

She brought up her pace, mildly surprised by his stamina. He placed his hand on her head, lightly guiding it up and down as he propped himself up with his elbow. With an audible pop sound she released him from her mouth, stroking him as she caught her breath.

"I thought you told me you were a virgin... you've lasted pretty long," she noted. "Or is that just beginner's luck?"

He chuckled. "Actually, my old girlfriend from my last school did something like this for me. She wasn't this good, though... And we never... you know." 

She felt the warmth in her hand, and ran her tongue along the length. She had a hungry look in her eyes.

"I told you earlier... Tonight, you're listening to my needs..."

 

She backed off the bed and stood up to remove her denim skirt. Unbuttoning and unzipping it, she slid it down, kicking it off along with her shoes. She had a pair of pale green panties that matched her now-discarded bra, with a noticeable wet spot on the center. She crawled up on the bed, crawling over him sitting down on top of his chest. Akira immediately understood, running two fingers along the wet area. She moaned, pleased that she didn't have to tell him what to do. He always was a quick learner, and this was no different.

With his free hand he tapped her to sit up slightly so he could move her panties to the side. He looked now at her bare womanhood, pink and wet. Instinctively, he prodded at her folds with his fingers, eliciting a small flow of liquid from within, as well as a sharp inhale from Sadayo. The feeling drove her wild, and she scooted forwards to press her folds to his face. Akira tasted the sweet nectar hidden in her body, the taste sending him into a frenzy as he suddenly began eating her out feverishly. Sadayo was taken by surprise, but felt an immense pleasure all the same, hips rocking lightly as she rode his tongue.

Akira brought in his fingers from the side, rubbing her clit as his tongue prodded further into her. She clutched at her mouth, trying not to make too much noise in case any of Leblanc's neighboring stores were still open. This effort failed when Akira inserted a finger into her, his free hand reaching around to her ass to support her. He drove his finger and tongue into her, like an animal drawing juice from a fruit. She made the most lewd noises, panting and moaning and calling out his name.

She pushed off of him abruptly, mildly confusing him.

"You don't want to end this early, do you?" she asked, somewhat weakly and out of breath. She laid down along the bed on her back, lifting her legs in the air to remove her panties. Akira sat up, knowing full well what came next. Sadayo tossed the panties on the pile of clothes beside them as Akira fully slipped out of his shoes and jeans, which had been left dangling after Sadayo's blowjob.

He got on his knees and scooted up to her, letting his length lightly smack against her, when suddenly he realized he didn't have any protection.

"Hey, so... I only got back yesterday, and I've been working all day today. I didn't have time to get any condoms or anything..." he said, uncharacteristically nervous.

Sadayo realized his concern was justified, but she couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was in those rare moments of nervousness.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill, and I can assure you, I'm clean," she said, laughing slightly. "We'll take this at your pace, okay?"

Akira smiled and shook his head, laughing at himself. "Sorry. First-time jitters, I guess," he said. He took a deep breath and looked at her, taking her all in. He leaned down to kiss her, savoring the moment and preserving it for memory. This is the moment they can't turn back from. They broke the kiss, a small string of spit connecting them briefly, before Akira broke it with his hand. The two laughed at the gesture. Then, Akira took a deep breath.

 

Rubbing himself up a bit along her folds, he then pressed into her, straining slightly against the tightness. Their mouths hang agape as he pushes further in he leans in to kiss her again, a measure to distract them both from the strain. Suddenly he can push no further, and finds himself fully within her, his tip touching the back of her walls. They release the kiss staring into each other's eyes, breath hot on each other's faces, feeling like their very souls have been connected.

"Are you okay?" Akira asks, breathing heavily, caressing her head gently. 

She giggles slightly. "It's... it's been a while since I was with... someone else... But I'm more than fine..."

"So it's okay for me to move now?"

"Yes. Please, Akira... _Make love to me_..."

Akira kissed her once more, before pulling back out, only to push back in slowly. Sadayo gasped at the sensation. For the past few years since her "tenure of service" began, as the Takases used to call it before Akira changed their hearts, Sadayo hadn't the time, the motivation or the self-respect to find a man. She had to satisfy herself once in a while, whenever she wasn't too busy or too depressed to do so. But she had all but forgotten how the real thing felt until now. The warmth, the fullness, the hot movement back and forth within her.

A year ago, if you told her she would find love in the arms of her student, she'd have been likely to punch you square in the face. But now, as Akira pumped back and forth within her, taking her hands in his, she knew that the two of them were inseparable. He knew it too. He had felt a connection, a link, form between them when they first met. And in some of his darkest moments, the thought of her kept him going. 

He thrust into her, almost rhythmically, as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Having him driving inside her was incredible, how he filled her in all the right ways, how he somehow innately knew just how she liked to be touched. Thrusting up into her, rolling his hips to hit that special spot that drove her crazy. They wanted this to go on forever. To be with each other forever. To wake up every morning beside each other, and end every evening like this.

Akira straightened up, getting a good look at her as he made her bounce and shake. The almost hypnotic movement of her breasts, the look of love on her reddened face, the way her sweat glistened on her skin. He would forever remember this moment, being inside her, making passionate love, like they were always meant to. She called out his name, and he called out hers.

"Sadayo... I... I love you so much..."

"Akira... Oh, God, Akira, yes... I love you, Akira..."

He felt at his wits end. He was pounding her into the bed with a strong, but somehow gentle force. Back and forth, his length penetrated her. Sadayo wrapped her legs around him, beginning to feel herself drawing closer to the edge. Akira thrust into her more and more, harder and harder, hitting that spot with an almost inhuman accuracy, driving them both to their limits. A few more staggered thrusts, and they both hit their climaxes. Akira pulsed and shot his seed deep within her. Sadayo tightened and washed him in her love. She pulled him down to kiss her as they both continued riding their shared orgasm. 

They released the kiss to catch their breaths, touching their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes again. They felt complete. Content. Dare they say it... happy. Akira breathes deeply and smiles. Sadayo smiles back, her eyes watering with tears of happiness. After a few moments of recovery, Akira pulls out, Sadayo making a small whining noise that makes him laugh. He looked at her. She was sweaty, her breathing was staggered, she still shook a little and his cum lightly trickled out of her.

"So..." Sadayo started... "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, absolutely... And here I thought the chocolates were amazing." 

Sadayo giggled at his charming remark. Barely a minute has passed and he's right back to the charming troublemaker she fell in love with. Akira reached over to a hidden spot between the bed and the wall, pulling out some wet wipes to clean them off. He took a couple of wipes himself before handing her the container. After cleaning themselves, Akira shot both the dirty rags like basketballs into the trash can by his work station. Sadayo giggled at the satisfied smirk he gave.

"Hey, so... it's getting pretty late," she started. "Would it be okay if I stayed the night? I don't wanna sleep alone tonight..." She was already cuddling up with him on the bed as she asked.

But he wouldn't have said no, anyway. "Sure," he simply answered, with a warm smile.

She curled up next to him in the bed, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. He pulled up the covers over them both, as she ran her hand along his scars again.

"Your scars... they're like flaws in a diamond..."

Akira chuckled slightly at the sentiment. He felt differently, but wasn't about to spoil the moment.

"I love you, Akira Kurusu," she told him, closing her eyes.

He plants a loving kiss on the top of her head, petting her hair.

"I love you, too, Sadayo Kawakami..."

The two drifted off to the best sleep either of them had experienced all year.

They dreamed of each other, and the love they shared.


End file.
